


OMORI Will Not Succumb.

by rexcaliburechoes



Series: close your eyes... [an exploration of omori's bad end] [1]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Ending, Character Death, Character Study, Depression, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Self-Hatred, Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, no beta we die like men, omori left me an emotional wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: a small character study based on the bad ending. spoilers abound for the bad ending specifically, but to be careful of other wayward spoilers. please read the content warning and tags.
Series: close your eyes... [an exploration of omori's bad end] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 179





	OMORI Will Not Succumb.

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for: suicide attempt (implied successful), self-hatred thoughts, implied long-term depression. please do let me know if you would like anything else tagged.

Sunny’s knees gave out. His body sagged against OMORI’s shoulder, absently realising that he was a few inches shorter than his counterpart. His thoughts felt like the static from his laptop. He couldn’t tell if he’d whited out or if he was still conscious as his violin slipped from his nerveless fingers. He was cold. Ah, so perhaps this was his fate.

It was useless.  _ He  _ was useless. He was a coward, weak and pathetic. There was nothing he could do as he felt his consciousness fray at the edges. Vaguely, he felt OMORI’s arms wrap around his torso.  _ It will be alright _ , he thought.  _ Tomorrow is another day. It will be just the same as it always was. _

His head went blank after that.

OMORI wakes up in WHITE SPACE. He turns his head to the computer. Nothing but static. MEWO tilts her head at him curiously. He stands and walks towards the white door at the edge of WHITE SPACE, where it’s always been. Today is the same as it was before. The neighbors invited him over to play. He should meet them.

He opens the door.

Sunny shuts the door behind him. He couldn’t turn back now. They wouldn’t want to forgive a monster like him. He’d hid the truth for four years. If there was a time he could have confessed, it was long gone. He didn’t deserve to live after that. They would never forgive him. They would leave him, just like the first time when Mari died. And he deserved all of that.

The sunlight stung his good eye as he stepped out of the shadow of the hospital building. A fresh breeze ruffled his hair. Mari would never be able to see this again. She would never see the sun again, or feel the wind in her hair. She would never be able to laugh among the five of them, share jokes, have picnics, just  _ live  _ with them again.

His heart squeezed in his chest. He’d stolen all of this from her. So, wouldn’t it be fitting for him to pay the price of what he stole from her with his own life? An eye for an eye, he supposed. Perhaps this was his fate. He leaned over the edge of the railing, surveying the dizzying drop below him. He didn’t feel so afraid of heights anymore.

He thought of Kel. He’d be able to bounce back like he always could. His cheery attitude would allow him to overcome even this. He was strong. He has the others. Sunny would miss him.

He thought of Aubrey. She’d tried to hide her pain and she’d lashed out, but she always was good at heart. He knew she’d try to hide her pain after this, but she has the others. She was resilient. Sunny would miss her.

He thought of Hero. He was the new heart of the group, wasn’t he? He cared so much for everyone. He was the one who mended the rift between Aubrey and Kel almost immediately after returning. He was the one who brought them together. He would help them. Sunny would miss him. 

He thought of Basil. Poor Basil, having been strung along with him. Basil suffered alongside him for far too long. He didn’t deserve this. He deserved forgiveness for all of his troubles. But he had the others now, so he could heal with them. He could learn to forgive himself after all the trouble Sunny put him through. He understood. Sunny would miss him.

Sunny took a deep breath. His mind felt like it was full of static. He balanced on the edge of the railing. Colors exploded in his vision. AUBREY grabbed his hand and pulled him to MARI’s picnic basket, HERO, KEL, and BASIL flanking him. MARI smiles warmly at him, taking his other hand and sitting him down.

“Big sister is here, now, OMORI!” She chirped. “I’m always here to offer help! All it needs is your love!”

Sunny jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's been a while, hasn't it.
> 
> mmmmmm i'm sorry for a) how short this is (i need to get back in the groove of writing) and b) the subject matter (stop writing angsty shit and write fluff challenge: failed). i have not written in a Hot Minute either so characterization may be weak or off. do expect more from me for this fandom because this is all i will talk about tbh. i am sorry.
> 
> sunny needs a hug. and lots of therapy.


End file.
